


Lab Coat

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothes Kink, Coming on Face, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, lab coat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://lightjolras.tumblr.com/post/60972388050/jenndrawsthings-bagellady-ladydwarves</p><p>Basically, Carlos' lab coat won't come off. Cecil doesn't see the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Coat

**Author's Note:**

> No tentacles in this one. Idk I just didn't add them.

“I- I don’t know what’s going on,” Carlos confessed, blushing. “This has never happened to me before, I swear.”

Cecil smiled comfortingly at his boyfriend. “It’s okay, Carlos, I understand. It’s perfectly normal… I think…”

Cecil tugged off yet another lab coat, tossing it on a pile of about twenty just like it, but to no avail. A new one was waiting to take its place. He huffed, frustrated. They’d been making out against the wall of Carlos’ apartment, anticipating being able to have some quality time, but when Cecil tried to shove off Carlos’ lab coat, another one would take its place.

“Maybe we should just, you know, cool off…” Carlos mumbled dejectedly. 

Cecil pouted. “But you’ve been working late in the lab all week! I’ve missed you…” His hand slid under Carlos’ untucked shirt, fingers brushing against a spot on Carlos’ side that Cecil knew made him squirm. “Wait,” he said suddenly. “I think I have an idea!”

Before Carlos could question him, Cecil was attacking his belt. When it came away without another taking its place, Cecil made a little noise of victory. “Are you sure-”

“Actually, I haven’t known how to say this,” Cecil interrupted, working on Carlos’ pants now, “but the lab coat… it’s kinda hot…”

The both of them blushed. “In that case, I guess this isn’t to much of a problem after all…”

“It’s really not,” Cecil replied. He paused his work on Carlos’ pants to kiss him sensually and grind his erection into Carlos’ thigh to show him how much of a non-problem it was.

“ _Cecil,_ ” Carlos murmured.

Spurred on, Cecil slipped Carlos’ pants down. Only boxer briefs and the outline of Carlos’ hardening cock greeted him. Cecil twirled and punched a fist into the air. “ _Yesssss!_ ” 

Carlos laughed. “You’re such a dork,” he teased, grabbing Cecil’s wrists to steady him. “Come here.” He kissed Cecil and pulled his hands so that they rested at the base of his spine. Cecil traced his fingers down until he was cupping Carlos’ ass through the coat- or maybe coats. He wedged a thigh between Carlos’ legs so that they could both get some much-needed friction. “This is nice and all,” Carlos murmured, “but I was so curious as to what you would do what you’d gotten my pants off…”

“I was thinking I’d suck you off, if you’d like that…” Cecil’s lips moved slightly so he could flick his exceptionally long tongue against Carlos’ ear.

The combination of Cecil’s sultry voice and his talented tongue made Carlos grind a little harder into Cecil’s leg. “ _Please…_ ”

Setting his glasses aside, Cecil dropped to his knees, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of Carlos’ underpants so he could bring them down with them and, thankfully, not leaving a duplicate pair behind. Cecil licked a few stripes up Carlos’ cock. Then he took the head in his mouth, sucking gently. “ _Hmmmm, Cecil…_ ” Carlos hummed. 

Cecil bobbed his head, taking in more and more with each movement. He wedged one arm under the coat so that he could both push Carlos’ shirt up his stomach and brace his abdomen against the wall. His other hand caressed Carlos’ balls. Cecil increased his speed. Carlos wanted nothing more but to thrust into that wet heat, but Cecil’s arm kept him steady.

Carlos’ fingers knotted themselves into Cecil’s hair. Cecil moaned, sending vibrations through Carlos’ cock. “So close, Cecil,” Carlos whimpered, tightening his grip. Cecil popped off, replacing his mouth with his extra-long tongue, which he wrapped around Carlos’ dick, pulling coils over the hot, wet skin. Carlos came, some of the white ribbons splattering onto Cecil’s face. Cecil didn’t bat an eye as his talented tongue stroked Carlos through his orgasm.

Cecil whined as he stood up, his dripping cock craving friction. “You have _no idea_ how hot you look in that lab coat,” he groaned, pulling at his own pants and wriggling them off quickly. Before Cecil could touch himself, Carlos started stroking him. It only took a few pulls before Cecil was coming, too. 

“I didn’t realize you liked the coat so much,” Carlos said after a moment. 

“Oh,” Cecil replied, kissing Carlos on the nose, “that’s just one of the many things I like about you…”


End file.
